Enjania
Enjania, also known as LatviaPotato, NJfinalproject and EnjMaps, is a Scratch mapper. He was once the unifier of the Scratch Mapping Community. Enjania currently lives in Massachusetts, USA. History Early Scratch Enjania joined Scratch on July 19th, 2014, at his cousin's house. In November 2017, he created the account (redacted for your well-being) and was mainly focused on Pokemon stuff. He made a short mapping project about a Baltic war in December of 2017 and intended to use it for mapping. Enjania and his friend decided on the school bus one day to make an animation account to work on, but his friend gave up on the idea and Enjania used it as his mapping account. This account was LatviaPotato, a mapper widely known to this day and considered to be one of the main reasons the Scratch Mapping Community's current existence, with mixed views by mappers. Introduction to the SMC, end of the Golden Age Enjania released the project AFoE S1,E1 - The Cringe on January 15th, 2018, and quickly gained a small following from users such as UniverseMapping and ScratchMapping. He was around to see the end of the Golden Age of mapping, when UKball_Productions was still the "unifier" of the Scratch Mapping Community. Enjania befriended users quite quickly, mappers such as Finland_ball and American_Mapper. Eventually, UKball was banned permanently in mid March, thought to be because UKball made an account called "Mappers," which was going to be a shared account. Enjania made a short project with music he's used in his series and shared it on Mappers. Unifier Status When UKball_Productions was banned on Scratch, every mapper was in shock. The end of the Golden Age had ended with Enjania held a vote on who should take over as unifier, and he won, despite only being in the community for two months. Many more mappers respected him after that, and he also contributed to expanding the community, by finding more mappers out there, and helping Deet0109 and UKball with the new wiki dedicated to the Scratch Mapping Community, The Future of Scratchers. Enjania had recently abandoned his main account, and LatviaPotato became his new main account. However, almost two weeks later in late June, he checked in on the old main account and discovered it was permanently banned for "sharing password information." After appealing right away, Scratchbrick realized the mistake they had made and unbanned all of Enjania's accounts. Banned, Part 1 Around this time, the account LatviaPotato had become a Century Mapper, reaching the milestone of 100 followers. Enjania tried a lot to keep the community running, but he lost his chance when he was banned on July 17th, 2018. Enjania, being the idiot he was and still is at the time, he logged onto one of his alternative accounts to tell people he was banned for three days, and to let them know he'd be inactive, like he did with the former ban. However, this was an extremely dumb move. Scratchbrick found the alternative account, and banned LatviaPotato permanently the next day. Enjania was in shock, and immediately appealed. Scratch was his only art editor, and he rarely could make art on his laptop. The ban was shortened to two months, and was officially unbanned on September 18th, 2018. During this period, the community had fallen into a darker age, with both of their unifiers falling in the short period of half a year. Banned, Part 2, October-November 2018 The period where LatviaPotato was unbanned was not long. He frequently got into fights with users of other political views, but gained the milestone of reaching over 150 followers. He had also met other users he became friends with, such as Notforc and Cyphercat. During the period he was unbanned, he attempted to make a full series, New Alternative Future of Europe. He made 11 episodes, before being banned permanently for the third time, and this is where the account LatviaPotato ends. Post-November 2018 Enjania, desperately trying to stay a part of the mapping community, had made a lot of alternative accounts to avoid the ban. All attempts failed after at most two weeks. With his Fandom account banned for a year and The Future of Scratches dead, he really couldn't stay active in the SMC, unless using Discord. This is where Enjania's Scratch story comes to a close...is what many thought. The account LatviaPotato was deleted at 9:24 AM EST, on March 20th, 2019. Early/Mid 2019 2019 was a year where Enjania tried to reconnect with the SMC. He was able to on Discord and whilst being banned on Fandom. His alts normally got banned pretty quickly. However, he made an account called NJfinalproject, an account that, as of January 31st, 2020, still is unbanned. This account, created was originally used for posting episode 4 of his "Alternative Future of Eurasia and North Africa" series. In late June, Enjania, along with other mappers such as Finland ball, tried to end the SMC. At the time, they believed it was the best way to stop wars. Enjania tried a system where there were small groups of users together in an alliance-like thing, just all classified as mappers. It didn't work well, but there weren't many wars during the summer of 2019. Late 2019 Once school started again, Enjania was able to get on NJfinalproject, as at home he was IP banned. He posted semi-regularly while staying in contact with many mappers. EnjMaps was created in October 2019 as his main mapping account. Enjania disliked the name "NJfinalproject," as it was supposed to be used for only one user. The SMC had become the SMC again, and Enjania made the mapping studio "Mapper Hub" as a central mapping platform. Wisest had tried to raid the SMC server around this time; this got Enjania pissed at Wisest again. The raid had failed due to the fact you needed a specific role to talk in the server. Enjania eventually got banned again; his remix of OasisMapping's leekspin project (which had been deleted, then reuploaded, then deleted again) had given a fair number of warnings, along with Enjania trying to get people's Discords for the SMC server, Mapperkommuniti Prime. He was able to get NJfinalproject back, but not EnjMaps. Enjania started posting a Mapper Wars series and put his AFoE&NA series on hold. Early 2020 So, Enjania uses a school laptop and ScratchX (2.0) for mapping. When the mouse suddenly disappeared one day, Enjania panicked and tried to save his important files. This included Mapper Wars episode 3 and a few profile pictures. He lost his AFoE&NA files and lost motivation to work on his Mapper Wars series. He was able to keep the laptop without handing it in, which was his big fear. His main priority (now) is an alternative USA scenario, where the Americans collapsed instead of the Soviet Union. In late January, Skeltro had asked for Enjania to unmute him in the server. Enjania did, which pissed off Wisest. Wisest hated Skeltro for liking BFDI, and got upset at Enjania. Wisest eventually left the server after threatening to ruin this Wiki again with Daybreak and trying to get kicked from the server by Finland_ball or Enjania. Personal Life Enjania lives in Massachusetts, USA, although used to live in New Jersey. Relations Friends *Cyphercat - Great friend, great artist * Luigi888 - Great mapper and guy in general, also jacks off to Christ on a bike * Deet0109 - Great mapper, he's also pretty good at art. Created the first SMC wiki * Kokomations - We used to chat a lot, he's finally back and that's epic * ScratchMapping - Good mapper and a good guy, also I didn't name this after you * FNAFfunny - Good mapper, pretty nice dude * Ontario_Mapping - Good mapper, good artist and good guy (most of the time) * Rem889 - Sadly inactive, but friendly Kazakh and good mapper. * UKball_Productions - Also inactive, we don't chat much anymore but he was pretty chill * Frostycanine50 - Awesome dude, great mapper * Notforc - Whenever I think of Frosty I also think of Notforc. Kind of weird but probably because they're both mods on Discord. Anyways, a cool guy and great mapper. Also stop changing your flag every two seconds *BFDIASpongyFTW - Pretty decent guy, may not be the best mapper or artist but he seems to mean well *OasisMapping - Originally thought he didn't seem like much but he's a chill dude and we collab on various things *TBTG, Grehound, Mopscrub - They're pretty cool * Finland_ball - coolio Enemies * WisestMiner888 - I still don't trust you and never will. You know why, too. Lemme just copy-paste this from the second Wiki, the one by Rem. "Hey, the kid was decent. We've had a...rough...history, for lack of a better term. He's insulted me for being Russian, and that escalated to him getting a vandalization group to ruin the past Wiki. Recently, he blocked me after saying bullshit like "I ruined his life" (I don't know how) and over the past week I've made him art and literally did every episode in his script after episode 1. He's not making any sense (and I think he's going to get someone to raid this Wiki, too). He failed a raid on my server (the SMC server) and I'm so fucking confused. I want to be neutral, this is hurting my brain so badly. The fuck did I do?" Alright so now we're back in typical drama, you should know what happened. I don't want enemies, but you know, they're inevitable * Gaumontbross - Okay bitch, we're at war now, and you know why. Everyone reading this page should know why we're at war (here's a hint if you don't: Gautism literally stole my sprites and made his own little project and when we confronted him about it he denied everything and then deleted the comments). Look, I've tried to be diplomatic with you many times before but seriously? No Opinion Mapping Series Wow, now that I look at it, I don't finish a lot of them. Solo *Alternative Future of Europe (finished, unshared) *Alternative Future of the US (unfinished, unshared) *Alternative Future of Eurasia (banned in making of season 2, unshared) *Mapper Wars (only made one episode, unshared) *New Alternative Future of Europe (unfinished, banned in the making of Ep.12, unshared) *New Alternative Future of Eurasia (unifinished, lost all files so discontinued. Episode 1.1 is shared) *Alternative Future of Eurasia and North Africa (unfinished, lost all files so discontinued.) *Mapper Wars (lost motivation in the making of episode 3 but not discontinued yet) *(No name yet, but an alternative USA scenario) Collabs *Alternative Future of Asia (unfinished, discontinued, forgot who with, either Finn or Kokomo) *Alternative Future of Nuked Europe (unfinished, discontinued, with Kokomo) *Ultimate Mapping Collab 2018 (unfinished, discontinued) *Ultimate Mapping Collab 2019 (unfinished) *(No name, but an AFoNA with the USA and Canada as an EU-type thing) (Spongy, Mop) (unfinished, discontinued) Name Originally living in the more southern state of New Jersey, Enjania loves the state quite a lot. He went known as "NJBall" or "NJ", for short, and still is called "NJ" as an abbreviation for his name. On August 24th, 2018, he changed his Wikia name to "Enjania", which is what he is still called today. Enjania was a name that his friend UKball_Productions made back in July, as Enjania was making a nation on the old SMC Wiki known as The Future of Scratches. If you haven't noticed yet, E'nj'ania. Flag Enjania's flag consists of two horizontal stripes of equal width, the upper one yellow and the lower one purple. *Yellow - #fef200 *Purple - #7f068f Trivia *Enjania wears glasses. *He came up with the name "LatviaPotato" because at the time he really liked the "Latvian potato" jokes. He isn't actually Latvian. *His original userball was the flag of New Jersey, the state where he used to live. Gallery Screenshot_2018-04-16_at_12.51.40_AM_(1).png|Original Enjania (NJBall) Screenshot_2019-02-14_at_10.54.10_PM.png|Cowboy NJ File:1stenj_(1).png|Cheese bitch File:Newerenj2_(1).png|Enjania's longest used profile picture (because LatviaPotato was banned from November to March and it was deleted in March 2019) Njhuman_(1).png|no please dear god Is also very cool dude - Grehound Category:Mappers Category:Century Mappers Category:Double Century Mappers Category:Enjania Category:American Mappers Category:2018ers